The present invention relates in general to explosive propellant devices and, in particular, to a fuseless explosive propellant cartridge for propellant-actuated devices.
The explosive propellant used in propellant-actuated devices is relatively stable and safe when not confined in a vessel capable of high pressure containment. However, prior explosive propellant cartridges contained the propellant together with a relatively less safe percussion primer as the fusing element. The possibility of an impact resulting in ignition of the primer adjacent to large quantities of propellant (up to 75 pounds in propellant-actuated embedment anchors, for example) created a substantial hazard transporting or using these cartridges. In case a system malfunction necessitated disarming the device, removal of the cartridge from the device was highly hazardous.